Stories of The Dragon: Meeting Harry Potter
by The Dragon
Summary: She is one of the most powerful witches in the wizarding and non-wizarding world her age; and Harry Potter is about to meet her for the first time....
1. Prologue

A/N: Harry Potter and the rest of the Hogwarts gang belong to J. K. Rowling. But the "The Dragon" is my personal creation, she was inspired by Rowling's wonderful writing, which I have seen in the Harry Potter books. The Dragon is my character in the Harry Potter books, and with that idea, my friend made her own character, Cassandra, please read her story (The Seer of Ravenclaw) which will try to run a bit "parallel" to mine. So for more of The Dragon's and Cassandra's adventures read The Seer of Ravenclaw by Cassandra Anthemyst. Thanks! (Oh yeah, please review after you read! I'm looking forward to what people think of my piece. I'll read the comments and respond in future stories and personal email)  
  
Harry Meets The Dragon: The Prologue  
  
She is one of the most powerful witches in the wizarding and non-wizarding world her age; and Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived is about to meet her!!!  
  
Prologue  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Getting on the train to Hogwarts for the first time, Harry never realized that he would be meeting one of the most powerful witches in the world in just a few hours. As he sat back in his seat, he thought of how HE, plain old Harry, was the Boy Who Lived known by everybody in the wizarding world. Little did he know that in just several hours he would meet someone who he would have to deal with for the rest of his life. . . .  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Getting on the train, she looked up at the sky, it looked a bit stormy. The rain wouldn't bother her though since she would be on the Hogwarts Express for several hours. Quickly, she got on the train hoping no one would recognize her, she didn't want anyone gawking at her now, not yet at least. She was able to get an empty compartment, and hoped someone stupid wouldn't come in to stare at her (she didn't want to get on bad terms with anybody on the first day, since that would happen soon enough anyway). Sitting back she focused her thoughts on the upcoming school-year, `I hope it goes well,' she thought. . . .  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Hey you guys, thanks for reading!!! Stay tuned for more of her adventures!!! 


	2. Private Thoughts

A/N: Harry Potter and the rest of the Hogwarts gang belong to J. K. Rowling. But the "The Dragon" is my personal creation, she was inspired by Rowling's wonderful writing, which I have seen in the Harry Potter books. The Dragon is my character in the Harry Potter books, and with that idea, my friend made her own character, Cassandra, please read her story (The Seer of Ravenclaw) which will try to run a bit "parallel" to mine. So for more of The Dragon's and Cassandra's adventures read The Seer of Ravenclaw by Cassandra Anthemyst. Thanks! (Oh yeah, please review after you read! I'm looking forward to what people think of my piece. I'll read the comments and respond in future stories and personal email)  
  
Harry Meets The Dragon: Private Thoughts  
  
She is one of the most powerful witches in the wizarding and non-wizarding world her age; and Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived is about to meet her!!!  
  
Private Thoughts  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She was still in a bit of a dream-like state when the train started to move. She snapped out of her daydreams when she heard voices outside her compartment.  
  
". . .Yes, Harry Potter!" a girl's voice excitedly shreaked.  
  
"Are you serious?" another girl, sounding a bit younger, said doubtfully.  
  
"Well, he would have to come here eventually. I mean, come on! It's HARRY POTTER we're talking about here!" a different voice, this time a boy's was heard.  
  
Sighing, she turned back to her thoughts. Guess some people had seen Harry come on the train. It didn't seen like they'd seen her, since she would probably be one of the first and major things they'd talk about, `The Dragon coming to Hogwarts. Wow,' she thought sarcastically. The whole school would know sooon enough. Sorting happens in front of the whole school. Oh well. It's not like it should be much of a surprise, they were twins after all. . . . . .  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: sorry about how everything is so short, it does get longer later on. This is still basically the intro. Even if the parts will be short, there will be a lot of them. I'll put a lot of work into this during my three weeks of winter break. Gosh, do I love international private boarding schools or what?!?!? Can anyone guess who her twin is? Ten points will be awarded to your house! (j/k ;-) Just write a review with that information in it. I won't put up the next chapter until people read, review and guess who her twin is!!! Enjoy!!! NEW: hey you guys can you please read my profile, for info on when more of my story will come out!!! 


	3. Dream Interrupted

A/N: Harry Potter and the rest of the Hogwarts gang belong to J. K. Rowling. But the "The Dragon" is my personal creation, she was inspired by Rowling's wonderful writing, which I have seen in the Harry Potter books. The Dragon is my character in the Harry Potter books, and with that idea, my friend Alison made her own character, Cassandra, please read her story _(The Seer of Ravenclaw) _which will try to run a bit "parallel" to mine. So for more of The Dragon's and Cassandra's adventures read _The Seer of Ravenclaw by Cassandra Anthemyst_. Thanks! (Oh yeah, please review after you read! I'm looking forward to what people think of my piece. I'll read the comments and respond in future stories and personal email).

***Okie, well, as you can see, I gave up on trying to get more people to read and review and just decided that I might as well put up the next section, thanx to those people who DID review!!! Some of your guesses WERE right, so keep it up!!! Okay, here goes: the next installment of The Dragon's train trip to Hogwarts!!!***

****

Harry Meets The Dragon: Dream Interrupted

__

She is one of the most powerful witches in the wizarding and non-wizarding world her age; and Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived is about to meet her!!!

Dream Interrupted

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_She was drifting. Drifting, as if weightless, through the sky. There didn't seem to be any ground, just like outer space, except with oxygen, no planets or stars or anything of that sort, and light blue instead of black. There were clouds, and she couldn't see the sun, it wasn't there; everything was just lighted by something. She continued to drift, her chestnut, shoulder-blade-length hair fanning out behind her. It was a mix of her mother's red and her father's black. Her emerald eyes sparking in the clear light. Her everyday robes billowed in the non-existent breeze. Her wispy, uneven bangs reached a bit below the arch of her brow, were swept to one side. Realizing her 11" wand was in her inner robe pocket, she extracted it. She gripped it securely, just in case she would need it. The muscles in her neck tensed as if she were under some pressure. She gripped her wand tighter still. Then, the flashbacks began. They came in a random order; not in any logical fashion. She was back with the elderly wizards. She was 3 years old. She stood by the bed which the elderly witch was lying on, tears ran down her cheeks. The witch was dying. Her husband was out getting some stuff for her._

"Be strong, young one, you will be very great. Just hang in there, I know you can make it. The power is all in you," the old witch rasped, barely above a whisper, before going unconscious again.

She was drifting again, tears were slowly running down her cheeks. She wiped them away with the sleeve of her robes. She took a few deep breaths, collecting herself. The grip on her wand had loosened, she tightened it once more. She tried to relax, but her body tensed up again. She was Diagon Ally, Ollivander's to be exact. It was just a few weeks earlier. Mr. Ollivander was at the desk when she entered. He looked up as she came closer.

"Ahh. . .I knew you would come soon. Your brother came in very late July. He came for the same purpose you did: to buy a wand. An interesting wand he bought. . . . 'Twas the brother of the wand that, well. . .oh listen to me blabbering on about your brother when it is you who was come wand-shopping. Let me get my measuring tape out. . . ." his voice faded away as did the shop.

She was drifting yet again. Though this time, she was calmer. Her wand was almost falling from her hand. She decided to return it to her pocket for safekeeping. As she brought out her wand-less hand, her muscles tensed up again, this time, more than ever. She was back at the house she lived her first year in. She was one. Everyone was yelling. Her Mum was holding her and her twin brother away from something or someone. Her tall and handsome father was yelling at a stranger who had entered their home in Godric's Hollow. The stranger's hood hung over his red eyes. Her father's yelling increased and seemed to be directed at the hooded wizard. With a quick flick of the hooded wizard's want and a muttering of some words, a flash of green light lit up the room. Her father lay motionless on the floor. Her mother let out a scream, them continued yelling at the hooded wizard, more directly now. Another flash of green light and her mother too fell to the floor with a dull thud. That was the last time she would ever she her parents, except for dreams and flashbacks, and of course pictures. Now the hooded wizard approached the twins. Even though she was only one, the girl felt the evil and power radiating from the hooded wizard. Thinking too well of himself, the hooded wizard thought he could kill both twins at once. A flash of bright green light emitted from the hooded wizard's wand. It had barely been half a second, when the twins reflected the curse onto the wizard. He screamed in agony and was reduced to something barely alive. The twins both would have a thunderbolt-shaped scar on their foreheads forever. He would be referred to as The Boy Who Lived, and she, as The Dragon. They would spend their childhoods apart. He would be raised by muggle relatives and she by a series of witches and wizards. They would be reunited at Hogwarts. She was drifting again. She was glad she had put her wand in her robes earlier, her hands wouldn't be able to hold it now. She heard voices and what seemed like a loud knock. Everything began to get darker, and she seemed to be near solid ground. Around her, the world was very, very dark. She wondered where she was now.

The knocks continued. She snapped into consciousness. Realizing that when one's eyes are closed, everything is dark, and that she _was_ on a solid surface, a seat to be exact. Not that dream again! She knew it was a dream because she'd had it before, two flashbacks and then her parents. The two flashbacks were usually different, but always had some sort of important message.

'Ollivander's and the elderly witch dying,' she thought.

The knocking continued. Realizing it was someone knocking on the compartment door, she stood up to answer it. Opening it, she saw a girl, a bit shorter than herself. The girl was already wearing her Hogwarts robes. It seemed as if the girl was looking for something.

"Have you lost something?" the taller girl asked.

"Well, not me exactly," she pushed a small shy-looking boy out from behind her, "He," she indicated towards the boy, "has lost his toad. Have you seen one?" she finished hopefully.

"Um. . .no," the taller girl answered carefully, "I haven't seen anything alive since I got on the train."

"Oh, too bad, sorry about bothering you. You don't seem very awake, were you sleeping?" the bushy-haired girl said this all amazingly quickly, "By the way, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Neville Longbottom," Hermione reached out her hand as in a greeting gesture.

The taller girl made no effort to return the gesture, leaving Hermione's hand hanging in mid-air, "Uh. . .okay," was all she said.

Hermione took her hand back seeing it was no use to keep it stretched out, "I'll leave you to your own then," she turned and left, the smaller boy trailing behind her.

'Well she's finally left,' the girl in the compartment thought, 'She was a bit snobby. Glad she's gone.'

Now the emerald-eyed girl could turn back to her thoughts. She thought about her dream for a few minutes. 'The power is all in you.' She actually remembered the elderly witch saying that. 'You will be great.' She was almost sure that that witch had good divination powers. She thought about those two statements for a few minutes. Interesting that she saw both of those flashbacks on her first trip to Hogwarts. That thought passed by very quickly. She thought of the actual school instead of her dream. She really hoped that not all the students would be like that Hermione Granger. She seemed a bit stuck up.

'Probably from some rich wizarding family,' the girl thought.

She disliked those sorts of people, not for who they were, but for the way they acted.

'Well, not everybody is like that,' she reassured herself.

Oh well. She should probably make use of the time she was alone, before someone else would come barging in. And how very right she was!!!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A/N: okay everybody, there you have it all of chapter three!!! See, I told you it gets longer later on!!! Now the question this time is. . .who comes in about two minutes later? Who can up with the right answer? Just a warning, this question is a bit tough!!! Here are a bunch of hints: it's a real character from the Harry Potter books, it's a character that gets mentioned quite a lot, it's _NOT_ Harry Potter (!!!), it's not someone who has already come in, and lastly, it is a character that will, unfortunately to some people and luckily to others, end up having quite a part in the rest of her life!!! Okay, enough hints, go and start guessing!!! I am very thankful to those who have reviewed my story so far!!! Please keep up the good work!!! You can put in ideas for future stories and suggestions for improvement!!! Thanks to those who guessed who her twin is, it should be pretty obvious by now, but I'm still taking guesses!!! So keep 'em coming!!! And again to those who didn't catch it the first time, please read my profile, I keep putting information in there that is very relevant to the series, and update it regularly!!! Thanks for reading!!! Enjoy!!!


	4. Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: k, here we go again, Harry Potter and the rest of the Hogwarts gang belong to J. K. Rowling. But the "The Dragon" is my personal creation, she was inspired by Rowling's wonderful writing, which I have seen in the Harry Potter books. The Dragon is my own character in the Harry Potter books, and with that idea, my friend made her own character, Cassandra, please read her story _(The Seer of Ravenclaw)_ which will, for the most part, run parallel to mine. So, for more of The Dragon's and Cassandra's adventures read _The Seer of Ravenclaw by Cassandra Anthemyst_. Thanks! (Oh yeah, please review after you read! I'm looking forward to what people think of my piece. I'll read the comments and respond in future stories and personal email)

A/N: finally, I was able to sit down and finish writing the rest of the chapter! So, this is not the preview anymore, it's the real thing! As those of you who have already read the preview, have seen that the visitor is a well-known character, and in this story will be one of the main ones! For those of you who have also been reading my friend Cassandra Anthemyst's story, the characters _will_ be meeting, but not just yet. . . . Now for something I've been meaning to do ever since I got my first review: give thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!!! First a list of all my reviewers: _Cassandra Anthemyst, A, The One, Lupin's Niece AJ, MiZ PuNk, karina, Sandra, Cassandra Anthemyst _(again)_, Yasha Tenshi, La muchacha de la luna y las estrellas, Wild Blue, Farfello, adrianblaze, Deathscythe, DJDakota, Snowboardchica,_ and _Katana47_. A big thanks to all of you!!! And now, personal answers!!!

__

Cassandra Anthemyst-very funny, so funny, I'm just rolling around laughing. . . .

__

A-you get 2.5 points for that! Harry is the right answer and Draco. . .well Draco is coming up later. . . .

__

The One-I am making it longer, eventually it will cover all seven years and even some post seventh year stuff, and after all that, Cassandra Anthemyst and I will be co-doing a 3rd generation Hogwarts stuff (all the current students' kids). I'm trying to hurry up with the longer parts, but I'm busy with school and summer classes (not school, I'm taking some stuff to get ahead) and finding the _time_ to write is pretty hard.

__

Lupin's Niece AJ-your total guess is totally correct!!! I award you 2 points for Gryffindor! And btw, with the questions, I am definitely making them a tradition! See the author note at the end for details. 

__

MiZ PuNk-I'm glad I caught your interest! I just hope that you will keep reading! Yes, you're right! She is twins with Harry! And I am am am, posting posting posting, now now now!!!

__

karina-I know my chapters are a bit short and I do apologize, but this is just beginning and not much is going on now, and like to put the separate events in separate chapters. And on my story being so short: that's cause I just started actually putting the stuff down on paper! I've had it in my brain for a long time, but not on paper, and it requires some thought and time for my poor little brain, to write it! And about chapter three, I'm sorry that caused some confusion, but I was just experimenting with something, but it's fixed now!

__

Sandra-_(for both of the things mentioned, please see karina's note.)_

Cassandra Anthemyst-for the deal w/chapter 3, _(see karina's note)_. And stop complaining about reviews, you'll get them with some time. . .if you keep writing that is. . . About the so-called "Lake Scene," STOP REVEALING THE PLOT!!! For everyone ELSE who doesn't know what the "Lake Scene" even is, it's coming up in one or two chapters, and Cassandra's right, it is something quite interesting!

__

Yasha Tenshi-Thanks! I appreciate you comment, and more writing should be materializing (hmmm. . .let me look into my crystal ball. . .) in a few paragraphs!

__

La muchacha de la luna y las estrellas-Thanks! And I totally understand that I need to explain more, but some stuff need to take it's time, that being one them. I am definitely not letting this fall, I have too many plans for this *evil grin*!!! No, don't worry, nothing bad should be happening for the next 3 years, after that: no comment (unless you're my 15th or 20th reviewer!

__

Wild Blue-I already explained why your review freaked me out. And lucky you! You get to see your long-awaited meeting of The Dragon and Malfoy, which comes up in this chapter (be afraid, be VERY afraid!). Thanks for reviewing!

__

Farfello-Thanks for your review and for telling me that I should continue writing! About the second part: ignore it until I get to it, I was just a bit bored and didn't really feel like writing, so I just posted the continuation. When the plot gets to there (within the next 4 or 5 chapters), I will continue with that one, is that okay with you? I hope so! Oh yeah, thanks for telling your friends about my story, keep doing it!

__

adrianblaze-Thanks for your compliment, I appreciate it! I hope you will keep reading it!

__

Deathscythe-Thanks for reviewing! I'm totally going to expand _(see The One's note)_!!!

__

DJDakota- **YOU HAVE WON MY CONTEST!!!** (if you read the story again, please leave you email so I can give you the "perks" of having won the contest, if you don't give me your email, then the reward will have to go to the next person) Yes it is getting interesting! And it will get even more interesting as time goes by! Wait till you see what I have planed for the story! I'm glad you like that they're twins, I had a lot of critics tell me she is a Mary Sue. . .well: wait till you get to know her! She is definitely not one! Hmmm. . .a Ron fan. . .well. . .since you're the winner of my contest, you'll get to know what will really happen! As for the rest of the story: it's all in my head! I'm working on writing it, I just don't have the time with school and such. . . Well, thanks for you review!

__

Snowboardchica45-I'm glad you like the story! I'll email you with chapter updates! But I recommend you join my Yahoo Group I made for the fic it's address is shown at the end of this chapter! Happy reading!

__

Katana47-You're welcome for R/R-ing your fic! Always glad to do so! Believe me, the plot gets even more interesting! I'll be sure to add you to my update list and as I just told Snowboardchica45, you should think about joining my Yahoo Group! Thanks for the review!

That's all for all wonderful reviewers, (keep up the good work!) now on to the story!!!

****

Harry Meets The Dragon: Unexpected Visitor

__

She is one of the most powerful witches in the wizarding and non-wizarding world her age; and Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived is about to meet her!!!

Unexpected Visitor

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The emerald-eyed girl continued processing those thoughts in her mind. She continued thinking about how the students would be. That Hermione Granger wasn't pleasant at all. 'I hope she doesn't end up in my house,' she though hopefully, 'it would be horrible having all of my classes with her. Oh well! It's not like I have any choice or say in that matter.' Deciding she should take her mind off snobby, stuck-up, rich witches, and fulfill what she earlier thought about making use of the time that she was alone, before someone else came barging in, the witch opened her trunk to find her school-books. She wasn't going to study (god forbid!), but she was going to look through to see if she was actually going to learn stuff this year.

As lived with multiple wizarding families (some of them quite interesting, as to their histories), who taught her much magic. And she knew, even without opening her books that she was pretty much above her own classmates' level. Actually, she even knew some spells that even quite advanced seventh years probably wouldn't know. The wizarding families that taught her magic, had special "Undetection" charms on their property, so even the Ministry wouldn't be able to detect any magic usage. And the times she did get caught she let off really easy, considering the normal consequences, as she was _The Dragon_. Everyone knew that she was The Dragon, _that's_ why she didn't want anyone to recognize her: she was famous. Famous, like her brother. They were both very well known throughout the wizarding-realm. But he was probably at least three or four years behind her in knowledge of magic, spells, creatures, history, and such, but going to such a good school as Hogwarts, he would catch up soon enough. Well, of course with the exemption of the stuff Hogwarts didn't teach . . .well, he'd be okay without knowledge of those things. . .and if needed, he'd learn them when the time comes. . . .

Anyway, back to the books! Taking the top book, she saw the title: _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_. Oh come on! Would I really need to start with the _complete and total_ basics?! Jeez! 'Oh well, guess this will an easy subject!' she thought, flipping through the pages. She put the book aside to her left.

She reached in her trunk again, and got the next book: _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1_. 'Okay, let's see what this has to offer,' she thought, opening the cover. Flipping through some pages, she saw the Levitation Spell. Taking out her wand, "Wingardium Leviosa," she pronounced clearly. The Dark Forces Book flew around the compartment in circles. 'Wow, I learned that when I was what? Five?' she thought with sarcasm. She lowered the Dark Forces book carefully to where it was before. She continued flipping through the book, seeing all the spells that she would have to "learn". 'Okay, guess charms will be easy too unless we do some spells that are not in this book!' she thought, putting this book on top of the Dark Forces one.

She reached back into her trunk, and got out yet another book. History of Magic. 'Let's see how current this is,' she pondered as she went straight to the index, 'B. . .F. . .J. . .N. . .ah, here we are, P! P-a, P-e, P-i, P-o! Let's see if I can find. . .what? They don't have it! Damn, this is an old book! It is _definitely_ older than I am! It doesn't even go into the twentieth century! Let's not even _talk_ about the downfall of Voldermort! It just goes on and on about Goblin rebellions and such, ugh! Why, oh why can't we study something more interesting?' She had just gotten to point of putting this book down and getting another when there was a knock on the compartment door.

She looked up from the book she was leafing through. With a sigh, the brunette put her books aside and got up. Walking over to the door, she opened it. There, on the other side of the doorway was a pale boy. He was a little taller than her, looking at his hair, it was impossible to _not_ notice it, she saw it was blond. But then again, "blond" didn't really appear to be the right word for it. It was more than blond, it was silvery, bleach-blond, almost white, but calling it just plain "blond" didn't really seem right. His eyes were the next interesting feature of the boy, they were silvery-gray, like a pond on a dreary day, or some really nice silver jewelry, but they weren't boring eyes either, they had this sort an seductive look to them, though the rest of his face didn't reflect that. He wore wizard robes like herself, but they also weren't the Hogwarts uniform ones that they were supposed to change into shortly. Overall he had a sort of appealing look to him, except for the smug look on his face. There was something really peculiar about him though. It was as if she had known him, as if they old friends who hadn't seen each other in ages. And there was also that strange feeling of attraction to him she couldn't to abstain from. Pulling his hand through his longish, smooth hair, he spoke.

"Sorry to bust in like this and bother you, but all the other compartments that I've been to are full," his voice had a bored sort of tinge to it, "Do you mind if I share this on with you?"

The girl was a bit surprised at the manner in which he asked, but answered nevertheless, "Sure, I guess, what's your name?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't properly introduce myself," the blond boy realized quickly, "My name's Draco Malfoy," he said and stuck out his hand so she could shake it.

After a few seconds of contemplating whether to leave him hanging or not, she reached her own hand out and started to reply, "Lita Po--," she started to say, but was interrupted by Draco. What she didn't realize, is when she reached out her own hand, her wispy bangs fell to one side, revealing her thin lightning-bolt-shaped scar. Obviously, Draco noticed.

"Whoa!" Draco exclaimed suddenly, "You're The Dragon aren't you?!"

She automatically brushed her bangs back into place so that they covered her scar again. The look on his face was one of utter surprise, amazement, and awe. His silver eyes became quite round and he seemed to have forgotten to close his mouth. Which was open wide enough that a quaffle could be thrown through it easily. Lita wondered if she should tell him or if, with time, he would realize on his own. She decided on the latter. Her emerald eyes twinkled maliciously while she thought that over and he noticed and quickly shut his mouth.

"Yes, I am," Lita crossly stated, crossing her arms over her chest, and sticking her leg out so she stood in such a intimidating manner that Draco jumped back several centimeters.

"Sorry. . .did I say something wrong?" Draco's pale cheeks, showed a tinge of pink.

"No," Lita laughed, "It's okay, it's just that you busted in here so calmly and said were so amazed when you realized who I was, that it was funny," Draco blushed even more. That made his hair and eyes stand out just like a single cloud stands out in the middle of a bright blue sky. She continued, "I said yes, by the way."

"Yes what?!" Draco retorted suddenly, as if snapping out of a daydream or trance, and as if he weren't quite sure at all to what she was saying "yes" to.

"Yes, you can come in silly!" Lita snickered, backing out of the way, so he could come in the narrow doorway.

He brought his trunk in, putting it on the seat Lita was sitting on next to her own, and sat down opposite her. They stared at each other for a moment. Taking in the shock of each other. Draco couldn't believe he was really meeting The Dragon, and Lita couldn't believe that he hadn't realized that she was a Potter. She also had recognized the blond hair and sharp features immediately, they were tell-tale-sign that he was a Malfoy; there was no way to overlook it. The Potters and the Malfoys had been enemies for many, many years after all. And yet, here they were, a Potter and a Malfoy, sitting across from each other, on the Hogwarts Express, without any hatred, or animosity. It was as if a miracle had occurred. Nothing of this sort had happened for over 200 years. And yet, it was true, there _could_ be no hatred between these two, that was the way it was to be, and it would take everyone several years to find out why. So there they sat, across from each other, neither knowing what to say, until Lita decided to break the ice.

"So, I suspect you're a first year?" she asked the only question which came to mind.

"Yes," he replied quite evenly, glad someone had said something, "You are too, I suppose?"

"Yeah," she said and laughed, after a few seconds Draco joined in.

Both of them realized how silly the situation was, so they were able to relax a bit. Draco noticed the schoolbooks that Lita still had out on the seat, "Getting a bit of studying in on the train, huh?" he said a skeptical voice.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Lita replied, affronted, "I wouldn't study just for the heck of it on the Express! I was just checking out what I would actually need to learn this year, since I know a bunch of stuff already."

"I know what you mean. I come from a wizarding family, myself, and I know tons of stuff that they'll probably teach us in first-year. They have to start from the beginning, so that the Muggle-borns will understand what the teachers are talking about. It would be so much easier without them, I mean, we would learn so more, but with Muggle-loving Dumbledore there--" Draco wasn't able to finish his thought, because Lita cut him off.

"Hey! Don't go mouthing-off on Dumbledore! He's a good man! And I even heard he was a wonderful Transfiguration teacher back in the day when he taught! I have a better idea, instead of saying all this stuff about Hogwarts when you haven't even gotten there yet, why don't you wait a few weeks after you've settled in, before you start to judge." Lita shouted.

"Jeez, sorry, you don't have to go all loopy on me! You started it anyway, with looking through the books," Draco finished with a smirk.

"Oops I did, didn't I? I'm sorry for yelling with at you, I guess I got a little carried away," Lita smiled, "Peace?" she reached out her hand.

"Hmmm. . ._The Dragon_ is asking for peace with me. Should I even reply?" Draco said playfully, before reaching out his hand to shake hers.

"Very funny!" thinking she should better change to a less sensitive topic, Lita said, "So, what subjects are you interested in?"

***

Their conversation about subjects at school went on for a while, each giving their own views and opinions on it. During this time, the slight animosity that there was when they met, seemed to dwindle, and become less and less. After a while they began to feel very comfortable with each other and became completely relaxed. Lita's guards all appeared to have gone down and he now seemed even more like an old friend then a family enemy. And the attraction she had sensed for him earlier seemed to unfold. The conversation began expand, going to other topics such as Quidditch, Underage Restrictions, current magical news, racing brooms, et cetera. Just as they began to talk about which teams would have a chance for the Quidditch Cup, there was yet another knock on the compartment door. Lita called for them to enter, and a smiling, dimpled, middle-aged witch open the door.

"Anything off the cart, dears?" she said in a pleasant sounding voice.

As both the first-years had much money with them, they both got up and went to the cart. There they got such things as Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Pumpkin Pasties, Chunga's Magic Toffee, and such things.

Draco came back into the compartment first. And both of them dumped their treats into the seat where Lita was sitting before. Draco calmly sat down on the side where he was sitting before, leaving some space for Lita to sit. She glanced at him nervously, and seeing as she had no other choice, sat down next to him, leaving a pretty large amount of space between them. Draco, seeing as his plan didn't work, did not plan on giving up. He reached for one the goodies that he had just bought, and while doing that slid over just a little toward Lita. Luckily for him, she didn't notice, as she was also getting something. So, he decided to repeat the movement, moving yet closer to her. And still she didn't notice. This time, he got something else and moved over all the way, so that there was no room between them at all. She looked at him slyly, but did nothing, though she started to speak.

"So if you could have any magical creature as a pet, which one would you pick?" Lita asked.

"Any creature? At all?" Draco asked and Lita nodded, "I'd have to go with a Ashwinder."

"Interesting choice," Lita said slowly, "Not exactly what I would pick, but if that's your preference, it's okay with me."

While she was saying this Draco's arm was slowly snaking around her, until it was completely around her shoulders. Noticing the slight touch on her left shoulder, Lita looked at it and saw Draco's hand positioned there. She gave it a "okay-that's-nice-but-get-it off me" look. She glanced at Draco, then at his hand, and then back at him. He gave her an innocent look, as if he had no clue what-so-ever why she was giving him such a look.

"Anyway…" Lita started to say.

The word had hardly come out of her mouth when Draco had leaned over and planted his lips squarely over Lita's. It took her about a few seconds to figure out what just happened, Lita's eyes opened wide from the surprise. When she realized what just happened, she pulled back from him and slapped him so hard that his jaw she dislocated his jaw.

"Ow," muttered Draco rubbing his jaw where she slapped him, "What was that for?"

"Excuse me?" Lita said aghast, "What was that for? Are you nuts? Do you think you can just kiss me like that?" Draco's look of shock started changing into a smile, "That was completely uncalled for! And let me tell you something," she paused because now Draco was smirking, "Okay let me just tell you about my 'Three-Slaps-Punch' Rule. Every time you do something I don't want you to do or have told you not to do, I'll slap you, and after three slaps, I'll start with punches," Draco was still smirking at her, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah," Draco said.

He then leaned over and pulled Lita into a deep kiss. Again he took Lita by surprise, but this time, she didn't do anything. After a few seconds she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss, putting her arms around Draco. This went on for a while. After a while, when Draco saw that she was enjoying this. So, he decided to take it a step further: he pushed his tongue into her mouth. It had barely been a few seconds after he had done that:

"Ow!" exclaimed a very surprised Draco, "Okay let me get this straight here! You seemed to be liking that, and then you go and slap me again! Look what you did: I'm bleeding!" he showed her where she split his lip, "That is not cool, okay?!

"Ummm, did I ever actually _say_ that I was enjoying it?" Lita look at him as if that him just assuming that was totally crazy.

"Fine! I'll just go then! I have to meet up with my friends anyway," Draco said going to get up. Lita caught his arm and stopped him, pulling him back down.

"I never said you had to go," Lita said slowly, not really admitting what she was feeling.

"Why should I stay, in any case? I have no business here anymore!" Draco said, starting to look shifty.

Lita looked at him, measuring him up. Looking at his handsome, yet dangerous face. The face of a boy, who hadn't had the most sought after childhood. The lack of loving parents had hardened his emotions, so much that he hid his feelings automatically now. Lita could see this in the boy now, as he shifted under her glare. Some emotions shone through the mask he wore, nevertheless. It was strange that she wouldn't let him go. It was as if it was some force making her keep him there, as if their fates were entwined. They would understand this all later, but now they both sat there amazed at the situation. Draco finally spoke:

"You know, I really _do_ have to go," he said seriously, getting up, "I _did_ tell my friends I'd meet up with them on the train. I'm not trying to run away. . .not really," he smiled and his whole face lit up.

Lita sighed and got up too, "Well if you have to go, go," she motioned towards the door.

"Well, I guess I'll meet up with you at school," Draco said turning to leave, as he did this, Lita looked straight into his eyes. She blinked and her eyes flickered. They were instead of her normal emerald green a golden orange color, and the pupils were vertical like that of a snake's or dragon's. She turned the corners of her mouth up and a thin forked tongue flicked out of her mouth, like a snake's. Draco looked at her in surprise for a few seconds, then walked towards the door getting his trunk along the way. She blinked, turning towards the window and sitting down again, her eyes normal again. The compartment door lightly slammed as Draco left. Lita sighed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A/N: be prepared for this note, it is a lengthy one, but there is a LOT of information in here and those who read it will be very happy they did so!!! Okay, so I finally put up the rest of chapter four! *wild screams in background* Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know you all love me, I do apologize that it took so long, but it's up, the next chapter will be just a really short one, sorta, "her thoughts afterward" sort of thing. The chapter after that will longer than it, but shorter than this one, but after that she gets sorted!!! *more wild screams in background* thank you very much to everyone who is reading my story! I'm writing this story for myself, but I'm posting it for you guys, so please review when you finish reading this! And if you don't feel like reading this WHOLE note just skip to the "Contest" "Question" and "Points" sections.

Now that I weeded my readers out a bit. . .who was surprised that something like this would happen? Just please don't flame me for doing this! I warned you it would get interesting! And no it won't get any worse than this (at least for several years . . .)! Okay, now on to the special sections!

****

Contest: for those of you who already know this, just re-read it cause I changed it a bit, and for those of you who don't please read it too. I'm having my first contest!!! *wild screams in background* Okay, here are the details: my 15th (yes! the next reviewer) and 20th reviewers will get special previews of upcoming stuff and will be able to ask some questions (via email) about The Dragon's character, other characters, her history, or anything relating to my fic!!! So who's going to review so I can get those 15th and 20th people??? Go review RIGHT NOW (after you read the "Question" and "Points" sections, of course!)!!!

****

Random: If anyone is regularly following my story, I post updates of information on my profile!!! So go read it!!!! The link to that is http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=132033

I also have started a yahoo groups for the update notification and discussion of the fic, so if you like this story and want to follow it and know when new chapters get posted, go to:

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/thedragon

Just one note about that, you have to create an account to access the group, it's free, and all it takes is a few minutes. Here's the address for signing up:

http://edit.yahoo.com/config/eval_register?.intl=us&.src=ygrp&new=1&.done=http://groups.yahoo.com%2F

****

Question: no one, and I mean NO one, even TRIED to answer the question for chapter three? What is up with this? I have added yet another reason to answer the questions, btw (see "Points" section). There are several questions for this time: What is the "stuff Hogwarts didn't teach" her that she knows (Cassandra, no cheating!)? What do you guys think will happen between them? Will they ever talk to each other again? Will he ever get the so-called "punch"? Will they hook-up? Tell me your thoughts on this one!!! There are answers to all of those! (for the "punch" one, the time-frame for that is within their Hogwarts education) So PLEASE just _try_ to answer them!

****

The Point System: Okay, here comes the notorious "Points System"!!! For those of you who read the a/n at the beginning of this chapter will note I mentioned something about points. I'm going to do something similar to House Points for my faithful readers! Here are the details! So, from now on, everyone will get at least 1 point awarded to the house of their choice, for every _review_ (please include the house you want your points to be added to, and please don't all pick Gyffindor! If you don't include a house I will randomly select one for you!). If you _tried_ to answer ANY of the end-of-chapter-questions, then you get 2 more points! If you wrote the correct answer, then you get 1-10 points, depending on how much the question is worth and how right you get it! Some answers I will not reveal until later, but points will still be assigned! If you give me an idea for future chapters and it is used, you automatically get 5 points. If you guess a future event, then you will get 3-5 points! Any ideas for the point system are greatly appreciated and you will get points if your idea is used! More additions to the system might be added later on, so keep you eyes peeled! Have fun and please continue to review!!!

****

Next Chapter: in the next chapter, Lita reflects (briefly, very briefly) on what has just happened, gets ready for getting off the train (like school robes), she gets yet another visitor, and the Hogwarts Express pulls up to Hogsmeade Station.

That's all for now, see you next chapter!


End file.
